Angekommen
by artis.magica
Summary: ... was eine besondere Situation auslösen kann ... SS


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck._

_Die Geschichte allerdings gehört mir, auch wenn sie einer wunderbaren Challenge-Idee entsprungen ist.  
Danke dafür, Lapis, es hat Spaß gemacht, Snape zu einem Animagus zu machen.  
_

* * *

**Angekommen**

Man sagt, am Ende des Lebens, wenn man vom Hauch des Todes berührt wird, spiele sich in einer Sekunde noch einmal dieses ganze Leben vor dem inneren Auge ab.

Das ist nicht wahr. Denn obwohl Zeit jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielt, erscheint es nicht wie eine Sekunde, es erscheint eher wie Stunden, in denen man wieder zu erleben glaubt, was einem die Zeit einst geschenkt hat, sei es nun gut oder böse gewesen.

Und auch das ist belanglos vor dem Hintergrund der Ewigkeit, in die man im Begriff ist einzutauchen, denn jetzt, in genau diesem Augenblick, ist man niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig, endlich darf man Träume festhalten und ausbrechen aus dem, worin man ein Leben lang gefangen war.

Er starrte in eine Dunkelheit, in die er ein Stück weit nicht alleine gehen musste. Eine heiße Hand, die seine hielt, den Blick in Augen versenkt, die ihm wunderbare Erinnerungen schenkten, solange, bis es dunkel wurde.

Für einen Moment war Stille rings um ihn her, dann das leise Flüstern des Windes. Da waren Worte, die er nicht verstand.

Nein, er war nicht allein, es war etwas da, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte - bestimmt nicht so wie es jetzt war, aber unendlich viel besser als die Einsamkeit, vor der er sich mehr fürchtete als vor dem Tod selbst.

Es war etwas, das sein rasendes Herz beruhigte, was jetzt machtvoll hervordrängte und ihn sehen ließ, was er ein Leben lang tief in seinem Inneren verborgen gehalten hatte.

Er sah sich … ganz jung … vor einem Vater, der ihn nie geliebt hatte, der ihn hasste für das, was er war und noch werden würde. Und er sah seine Mutter, die niemals den Mut aufbrachte vor ihrem Mann die Liebe zu ihrem Kind zu leben. Es war ein herbes Leben und in den Momenten, in welchen er in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen saß, weggesperrt von der magischen Welt, damit er ihren Verlockungen nicht erlag, hatte er sich geschworen, diesem Leben davon zu laufen. Und es war ihm auch gelungen – für eine kurze und wunderbare Zeit …

Da war ein Mädchen, eine Verbündete, eine wie er, eine, die er festhalten und niemals mehr loslassen wollte. Sie hatte sich in sein hartes Herz geschlichen, einen Funken Glück darin entfacht, und zum ersten Mal war er wirklich froh, der zu sein, der er war. In diesem Augenblick lebte er dieses Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte, seit er denken konnte ...

Und dann hatte er sich verkauft, für Hochmut und Anerkennung, für seine Eitelkeit, für Macht, die er letztendlich doch nie ausspielen wollte, weil er immer wusste, dass es nicht richtig war. Doch er hatte diesen Gedanken verdrängt und dann hatte sie verraten, er hatte sich verraten, wurde so, wie er im Grunde genommen niemals werden wollte und als er endlich erkannte, zu wem er geworden war, war es zu spät, denn die Fehler, die er niemals mache wollte, hatte er doch begangen.

Verlorene Kinderträume … sein Herz schmerzte und dennoch schaffte er es nicht, aus seinem selbst gewählten Gefängnis auszubrechen, einfach davon zu laufen, solange er noch konnte. Dazu war er zu stolz, zu gekränkt, zu voreingenommen.

Er lud Schuld auf sich, die nie wieder gut zu machen war und einen Tod, den er niemals gewollt hatte. Und in dem Moment wusste er, dass damit war auch sein Schicksal besiegelt worden war, denn er hatte alles verloren, was er eigentlich festzuhalten gedachte.

Sein Herz wurde zu Stein und das war der Tag, der ihn zu dem machte, den alle Welt hasste.

Wofür denn noch leben? Er hätte sterben wollen, doch er durfte nicht gehen. Es war ein dunkler Tag voller Schmerz, den er nicht mehr fühlen wollte, nicht mehr hören, nicht mehr sehen …

Ein Zauber, den er nicht willentlich ausführte, ein Zauber, der ihn ganz und gar beherrschte, der sich in ihn fraß und dem er nachgab, weil er keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Und in dem Augenblick, in welchem er vor Schmerz niedersank, geschah es: Seine Glieder wurden biegsam, schienen beinahe zu bersten.

Er starrte voller Unglauben auf seine Hände … Federn … schwarz und glänzend, Schwingen weit und stark.

Mit einem Mal gab es nur noch einen Gedanken, der durch seinen Geist trieb.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, dehnte den Brustkorb und breitete die Schwingen und dann … war es ganz leicht.

Nur ein Flügelschlag, der ihn hochhob und es war so vertraut, als wäre er nie anders gewesen. Er ließ die Furcht und die Ungewissheit einfach hinter sich. So klar und einfach erschien ihm alles, je höher er stieg, immer weiter empor.

Es war eine andere Welt, in die er eintauchte. Er konnte sehen bis zum Horizont, spürte den Atem des Windes, hörte nichts als sein Rauschen, das ihn forttrieb. Er ergab sich so vollkommen diesem Gefühl der Freiheit, dass er Angst bekam, jemals wieder in der Lage zu sein, zurückkehren zu können.

War es zu anfangs willenlos geschehen, so flüchtete er sich in jedem Moment des Zweifels über seine Motive mehr und mehr in diesen Rausch. Er flüchtete sich in diese Welt, die so unendlich heller erschien als die, von welcher er sich vor vielen Jahren hatte einfangen lassen.

Und da war eine Frage, die er sich ein ums andere Mal stellte: Was zwang ihn eigentlich dazu, trotzdem immer wieder in den Schatten zurückzukehren? Es gab dort nichts, was ihn jemals halten konnte …

Er wusste die Antwort – er selbst war es, der unerschütterlich dem Ruf eines Herrn folgte der ihm jetzt das Leben genommen hatte.

Nein … nein, doch nicht _diesem_ Herrn, er folgte seinem Herzen, er wollte wieder gutmachen, wollte sühnen. Und er tat es, sein halbes Leben lang. Dabei hätte er es so gerne wirklich gelebt …

Eine heiße Träne rann über sein Gesicht.

Er schloss die Augen und lag ganz still.

Ruhe kehrte in sein unregelmäßig schlagendes Herz.

Er hätte noch immer kämpfen können. Aber wofür?

Was hielt ihn noch? Er war für immer allein.

Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug.

Es tat nicht mehr weh.

Da war nur ein einziger Wunsch, noch ein einziges Mal fliegen, sich nur einmal noch treiben lassen …

Ein leises Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge. Er würde die Welt hinter sich lassen und mit ihr alles, was er sich immer erträumt und das sie ihm nie gegeben hatte - sei es aus eigener Schuld gewesen oder nicht. Es war belanglos geworden und auch nur ein leiser Trost, aber so viel mehr, als er in seinem Leben je gehabt hatte.

Er schloss die Augen, ergab sich ganz diesem Gefühl, dann breitete er die Schwingen und flog hinüber … und es war ihm, als kehrte er endlich heim.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there.  
I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain ...  
(gelesen in Schottland)

~ ENDE ~


End file.
